Indiana Jones and the elemental scrolls
by Magmaheat
Summary: It's 1931, and Indiana Jones goes on a dangerous search for a set of scrolls believed to have extroardinary powers. Can he keep it out of the enemy's hand, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas and Steven Spielberg.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_India, 1931_

Dusk fell around an ancient Indian temple. No one's stepped foot in it for centuries. God only knows how many booby traps were set up around this place, But that didn't stop the young archaeologist who went by the name of Indiana Jones from exploring it. As he stepped inside the abandoned temple he looked at the interior, studying his surroundings. _from the looks of this place, I'd say this temple dates back to pre-Buddhism. Give or take 4,000 years. Maybe older._ he thought to himself.

He walked up to the wall, where he saw carvings of a man being engulfed in flames. Indy had a feeling this had to do with the Hindu ritual of cremation. He started walking further into the temple, a room only a few feet before him. As he stepped into the next room, he looked at the artifacts laid out in the room. Pure gold objects, like vases and statues, standing before him. It never ceased to amaze him how artistic these people were, even during that time.

But as amazing as this was, these were not the objects he was looking for. He washere to find the Tattva scroll, An ancient scroll believed to hold the secret of the elements. He walked forward. Suddenly he heard a creak, and the floor fell open into a bottomless pit.

_Aww, shit! _He thought. As soon as the floor gave way, he reached for his whip. After flicking the whip over his head, He prayed to himself that it would cling to something, and to his amazement, he looked up to see the end of it wrapped around a support. He made a half smirk. _Your luck holds out on you, again, Indy._ He then started to look around. There had to be a ledge somewhere. Then he saw it, an opening to another room, and at the very end, sitting on top of what looked like an empty coffin, was the very thing he was looking for; The scroll. _Bingo._ He swung over to the ledge and landed inside.

_Hope the floor doesn't give way again._ He walked forward, stepping over a large button that activated Indy was sure something deadly. He stopped in front of it and observed. Strangely enough, it didn't seem to be attached to any booby trap. Indy then carefully picked it up and put it in his bag. Nothing happened. This seemed to easy. He straightened his fedora and turned, but too late did he realize that the button he tried to avoid, he accidentally stepped on. A wall of fire rose up out of nowhere.

_That can't be good._ and sure enough it wasn't. a trap door suddenly opened and he fell into a small room, and more fire started bursting out of the walls. _I'm in trouble._ He knew that if he couldn't find a way out soon, he'd lose oxygen and suffocate. He started to think of something to do. Looking around, he discovered a loose tile on the ground. _Probably put there in case one of the builders got trapped. _Indy thought. He moved the tile and discovered a staircase filled with water. _Figures._ He quickly jumped inside and began to swim.

It felt like he'd been swimming forever. His lungs felt as if they were ready to burst from how long he had to hold it, but he wouldn't give up. He had to get to the end, and hopefully, there would be an exit. After a long time of holding his he finally reached a surface, and crawled out to find a walkway to the outside. _Thank god. _he thought. He stepped out and stumbled through the jungle. He felt exhausted. _Come on, Indy, your almost safe. _But as he thought this, everything went black.

* * *

a/n: Hope you liked it. I had a hard time figuring out how he'd escape, so I'm hoping that was good enough. More to come soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_I_ndy heard exotic birds chirping and the sounds of footsteps as he regained consciousness as he saw a man in a white fedora standing over him. Indy soon realized he wasn't out in a jungle, anymore. He was in a straw hut.

"Where am I?" Indy asked the man as he opened his eyes, slowly.

"In a quaint Indian village on the outskirts of the Himalayas." The man stated. He spoke in what sounded like a French accent. He handed Indy a canteen of water. "Have a drink." Indy took a large gulp.

"You're obviously not a native." Indy said, handing the canteen back and wiping his mouth.

"Just a mere visitor, I'm afraid… Doctor Jones, I presume."

"How did you know that?"

"It wasn't too hard to figure out. The worn out fedora, the battered clothes, the american accent. You tend to stick out in this line of work." He extended a hand out to Indy, smiling.

"René Belloq" Indy shook his hand.

"I know who you are, Rene."

"Oh, do you, now?" Belloq gave him a small grin. "What is it you know about me?"

"Well, rumor has it you don't find the artifacts. You have other men do the dirty work and leave them to die while you get all the fortune and glory."

"You don't believe that, Doctor Jones?"

"Why not?"

"Because if that were the case, I would've left you in the jungle to die while I robbed you of your scroll!"

_He has a point._ Indy thought. "So you found my scroll?

"Yes." Belloq responded. "A rather intriguing discovery, I must say, Doctor Jones. Who'd have thought the Tattva scroll actually existed?"

"Apparently me." Indy stated.

"Do you know what a Tattva scroll is?" Belloq asked.

"Of course I do." Indy answered "It's an elemental scroll. It's just one of the eight Hindu scrolls. Legend goes that if all the scrolls are brought together, it can give you extreme powers, Making anyone that finds them supreme rulers."

"Exactly." Belloq then smiles. "Tell me, Doctor Jones, would you like to join me in an expedition to find the rest of the scrolls?" Indy felt suspicious. _should I trust him?_

"I'll think about it."

"In that case, if you choose to, come back in a few weeks. I'll be waiting." he then left the room.

* * *

a/n: There's chapter 2, so this story kind of serves as an origin story to Indy and Belloq's rivalry. And to answer someone's question, Marion might appear, but probably won't be on the adventure. More like a cameo, I guess. And Mutt wasn't even born yet, because the story I'm writing takes place before Raiders of the Lost Ark. I hope you all liked it. More to come. :)_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_New York, a week later…_**

"Tanis." Indy said it as he wrote it on the board. He turned to look at his class. He laughed in his mind as he looked at them. A lot of the students were sleeping, and the ones that weren't were just about ready to. There was something funny about morning classes. No student could stay awake. "A city believed to be the location of the well of the souls, the final resting place of the Ark of the Covenant." As he spoke, the curator and Indy's close friend, Marcus Brody, walked into the room and stood next to the door. It was his usual routine, which Indy had a feeling would continue for years to come. Indy continued to speak. "But archaeologists are unsure where to find, or if it even exists." the bell rang. Everyone started to get up and head for the door. "All right!" he called over the crowd. "Make sure you read Michelson chapter eight for class tomorrow, and if you need me, I'll be in my office for Friday!" Indy walked over to Marcus, who gave him a big smile.

"Any luck?" He asked. Indy reached for his bag and pulled out the scroll, handing it to Marcus Marcus started to take a look at it. "Good job, Indy! The museum will surely be glad to see this!"

"I hope so. Especially after what I had to go through to get it." Marcus gave him a knowing look.

"Booby traps?" Indy nodded.

"At every corner."

"Well, that is expected with this line of work, I'm afraid." Marcus placed the scroll back on the desk as he said it.

"It's amazing, Marcus! That place was built at least 4,000 years ago! It's amazing how technologically advanced these ancient tribes were." He and Marcus started to head out the door.

"Yes, you should never be fooled by looks alone. They may have been ancient, but they also have brains like you and me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Marcus. I wonder if I can find any books on ancient mechanics in the library."

"Indeed. Perhaps that knowledge can help you the next time you search a temple riddled with deathtraps."

"That reminds me, Marcus." the two stopped walking as he spoke. "Guess who saved me from dying in the forest. Rene Belloq."

"Oh my. Did he try to take the scroll?"

"Actually, no. He offered me a chance to help search for the remaining scrolls. You know, Marcus, I don't think he's as bad as we thought." But even as Indy said it, Marcus didn't look to convinced.

"Maybe so. But it all seems rather suspicious. Are you going to accept his offer?"

"Well, I'm thinking about it."

"Well, I hope you make a smart choice." He then looked down at his watch. "Oh dear, I'm late for my luncheon with Charlie Stanforth. Oh…" He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Indy. "This came in the mail for you." Indy grabbed the letter.

"Really, who's it from?"

"Abner Ravenwood." Indy stopped dead in his tracks. It's been six years since Abner banished him from his life, all because Indy had to fall in love with Ravenwood's daughter, Marion.

"Why would he contact me?"

"Who knows. Perhaps he wants to apologize. Good bye, Indy." Marcus then leaves. Indy then opens the letter and reads it:

_Indy,_

_I know you weren't expecting a message from me, but you must come to Nepal at once. Marion's in trouble._

_~Abner Ravenwood_

Indy looked up from the paper. This couldn't be good. Marion may have hated his guts for what he did to her, but Indy still felt something for her. He had to find out what was going on.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'm slow at putting up chapters thanks to school and stuff, so if it takes a while for the next one, sorry. hopefully, I'll be able to get them in at least once a week. I hope you guys like the new chapter.


End file.
